everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Coco-Charlotte Pepper
Coco-Charlotte Anna-Marie "CC" Pepper is the daughter of the Duchess's cook from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She's owned by Cookie, who'd rather you (yes, you) don't edit this page. Thank you. Character Personality CC is very different, depending on what stage of a relationship you are in with her. If you are merely a passer-by, you'll get a "Fairy good morning" and a smile. If you're her enemy, then you'll have your head bitten off. And if you're a friend, you're situation would be completely different. CC starts off as the general 'good girl'. She's reserved, will keep her mouth shut unless required to do otherwise and is that one girl who knows the answer to all of the teacher's mind-frying questions. She appears to be a bookworm, but if you happen to pass by her dorm, you'll smell something warm and spicy on the boil. Then, as she becomes more comfortable with you, she will begin to be more outspoken and will crack sarcastic comments at...well, everything, stirring up some snickers. She has a fairy sarcastic sense of humour and her comments are more than often a bit mean. She has fairy little regard for what others think as long as it's not hurting her or them. CC does however know where the line is and rarely crosses it unless she herself has been crossed. That's when things get messy... She does come across as a chatterbox and a very girly girl in a more casual environment (and mad). She is usually on good terms with her classicmates- the girl everyone loves even though she can be really rude, the one who's always snapping at people but never makes any enemies, although, there is always that one person that she cannot stand. It's usually the boy who can't take his eyes away from his handsome reflection. Once you establish a proper friendship with her, she's quite nice, however CC has little or no empathy or sympathy, being quite the cynicist, so if you've got a little sob-story, be prepared to hear quite a lot of blunt feedback on why you deserved what you got, even if you are her BFFA. She has a pessimistic way of thinking, apocalyptising most things, but she calls it 'being realistic' or 'being prepared for everything and anything'. She has a point. Somewhat. Though she does come across as being self-admittedly cocky in a fun way, talking like she owns the world in either her happy, bubbly way, or her more humorously sarcastic way, CC is fairy, fairy worried about her uncertain destiny. On the inside, that is. On the outside, she's got so much ego and confidence, that if it were equivalent to magic, she could defeat the Evil Queen with a flick of the wrist. She has sudden mood swings, and when she's concentrating fairy hard, especially when reading a good book, the last thing you want to do is disturb her. That is, unless for some stupid reason you want your head bitten, no chewed off by a verbal monster. CC rarely every curses but she always manages to sound insulting anyway. If she's really mad, then she'll start throwing things. Anything she can get her hands on gets flung through the air at random. If she has a crush on someone, she is generally a bit nicer to them. They don't recieve much better treatment than good friends (which is close to none). It's hard to tell if she likes someone, which makes it all the more interesting and hexciting when one does find out. Appearance CC is an average height and slightly on the well-fed and plump side, but she makes it work. Her hair is dark. It's based off a chocolate colour and is lowlighted with black and charcoal, with medium brown highlights that help create the shade. A small amount of thick white streaks through her long, just above waist-length hair, evenly distributed. Thinner fluroscent pink and electric blue streaks sit in between the white ones. Her eyes are chocolate brown, flecked with honey, and from her father, blue. Her appearance is completed with her cool olive skin and pink lips. She overall appearance isn't as eccentric as most Wonderlandians, as neither of her parents were fully Wonderandian. In any case, she's the kind that can make every type of clothing work. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes Alice in Wonderland. We've all heard it. How does CC come into it? Anna-Marie Pepper, the Duchess's cook and CC's mother, went to the Mad Chef Convention. A classic love-at-first sight, she caught glance of a handsome young man of her own age, and the stars aligned, he caught glance of her. And they blushed and smiled. Relationships Family Anna-Marie Pepper was the original Duchess's cook. She can be a cranky old bird when the pepper isn't just right (seriously, she starts throwing things. ANYTHING), but overall, CC and her mother are best friends. CC often helps out at Anna-Marie's Bookend cafe called the Pepper Mill. Charles Sprinkles is CC's loving father. He wasn't included in the story, just an unmentioned character who lived in Wonderland. He used to own an ice-cream shop with every flavour and topping imaginable. He still does, but in Bookend, not Wonderland. The shop is named Iced Wonder and is a hangout spot for Wonderlandians who want a taste of home. Friends Pepper Duquette and CC are friends, tied together by destiny and a love of pepper. They aren't as close as CC and Kingsley are. Kingsley and CC, the moment she stepped into the strange school, immediately bonded. They're as close as friends can ever be. CC does seem to have an effect on Kingsley. Her bolder personality is rubbing off on him. CC is basically the girl everyone likes, so she has an abundance of friends, but Kingsley is her BFFA for forever after. CC also enjoys the company of Gale Wolf. She feels a bit protective of the girl because Gale's father recently died and Gale had practically been living under a rock. CC also finds Gale an interesting person. Pet Charles recently bought a widdle kitty for his darling baby girl. His darling baby girl named the widdle kitty "Red Velvet". Velvet, for short, is a pedigree red tabby with emerald green eyes and white on her muzzle, belly, tail tip and socks, contrasting heavily with the rich crimson of her back, head, tail, and legs. Romance I'd love for her to have a mutual crush on someone. Then it can be uber cute when she blushes and denies it with a pouty baby voice. Her ideal crush would be someone funny, cocky, mildly good-looking and goofy. Also thick-skinned to the point where they don't take her (sometimes) playful insults to heart. They'd know to compliment her but not too much in case her large ego is inflated, and probably share her sarcasm. Enemies Somewhere at the back of her mind, CC hates Raven Queen. This is probably linked back to Raven's mum who messed up Wonderland. A more obvious hate relationship is between CC and Kingsley's older twin sister, Queenie. Queenie disapproves of CC highly. CC doesn't give a damn. CC also hates Daring Charming. He's arrogant. And looks like Barbee. CC doesn't need more reason to hate the king-to-be. Outfits CC likes how other Ever After High-ians wear motifs of their fairytale parent(s). She loves both her parents, and even though she wants to be Pepper Duquette's loyal chef and throw things at Pepper's nephew, she also likes the idea of candy and icecream. CC's theme is the odd combination pepper and sprinkles. CC wears a high Queen Anne neckline dress with off-shoulder cap sleeves. A belt that seems to be made of blue, pink and white sprinkles separates the bodice from the skirt. The bust upwards is white peppered (geddit?) with black, with a black bow in the middle. The knot of the bow is a cherry. The rest of the bodice is black, as is most of the skirt. The skirt explodes out in layers from the belt. The first layer is the shortest, reaching just above the knees. The hem is embroidered with little pepper mills with a silver ball on top of each. The other layers, of varying lengths, are all somewhat translucent, either black or white in colour. CC also wears white opaque stockings that seem to be sprinkled with pepper and have checkerboard silver balls on them. She also has black laceup boots just below the knees, with high wedge heels that look like they're made of blue, pink and white sprinkles. Her hair is pulled back in a practical ponytail, which is then made into an inverse fishtail braid. Her fringe sweeps low over her left eyebrow- as much as it can without touching the eye. A head band sits in between her fringe and ponytail. The headband also looks like it's made of blue, pink and white sprinkles, and she wears a similar necklace. A pepper mill decorates the headband and her earrings are also pepper mills. Her makeup consists of candy pink lipstick and a bold combination of pink, white, blue and black eyeshadow. CC also has a charm bracelet with charms representing everything she loves- a pepper mill, icecream cone, a W for wonder, a pot for cooking, an F for friends and a heart to show she loves these things. Being the paranoid, apocalyptising girl she is, CC carries around a large white drawstring hobo bag. Inside is her MirrorPhone, headphones, MirrorPod, a charger, some lipsticks, the book she's currently reading, the book she's going to read after she finishes that one, the essentials. But inside a bottomless pocket that had put a fair dent in her savings to install, is her survival kit: two pepper sprays and a backup, as many ReadyMeals as she could get her hands on, a Swiss Army knife, her hooded throw on blanket (read Getting Fairest), a hairbrush, a First Aid kit, a torch, some batteries, a two litre bottle of water, a portable water filter straw, spare filters and finally, some spare hair ties. The bag's weight is reduced with a Moon Spell she got a sorceress to do in exchange for some odd jobs. She's quite prepared if anything did happen. Legacy Day CC's legacy day outfit concentrates far more on her fairytale side. Her hair is one-wash dyed completely black/chocolate brown and then streaked with stark white and made into a bun held up by pins with silver balls on them. She also wears a headband of little pepper mills, white in colour, with a section of hair left out at the front. That section is braided back over the head band and wraps around the bun. Shorter locks of hair frame her face, curled delicately at the tips. Her fringe is brushed and curls just above her left eye. CC's makeup consists of winged black eyeliner, black glitter eyeshadow and some light lipstick. Visible behind the locks of dark hair framing her face are a pair of black pepper mill earrings. The dress is similar to her Basic, but is longer and far fancier. The dress is all black, with some white detailing. A ribbon is tied around the waist, white flecked with peppery charcoal. The front of the skirt goes a little past her knees, while the back is ankle-length. She has a cape that is seemingly made of black and white pepper, which trails behind her almost fluidly. The cape is fastened at the throat by a pin with a clear crystal container with a black powdery non-soluble substance and water inside, creating a snow globe effect when CC moves. The look is completed by a non-inherited pair of open-toed black gladiator wedges, revealing her black-painted toes. Getting Fairest CC wears, in the summer, a pair of loose short shorts, which are black hemmed with red, and an oversized white Harry Plotter t-shirt. She adds in a fluffy black-flecked white dressing gown in winter. She also has a pair of fluffy red kitty slippers (Velvet disapproves CC wearing cats on her feet), as well as a fluffy white hooded throw-on blanket. It's more of her nightie than her party-readying outfit. As she is paranoid as hex, CC wears her drawstring hobo bag in sleep. Talk about dramatic. Mirror Beach TBA Hat-Tastic Tea Party For Maddie's tea party, CC changes her themes around and decides to go with cherries and cream in glittering rhinestone, to show off her dad's side of the family. Her outfit starts off with the hat perched on top of her hair. The hat looks like some sort of swirly cream icing with a cherry on top, swirled with cherry sauce and rimmed with little cherries. Her hair is streaked with red and lacks its usual blue and pink but retains the white. Two streaks run next to eachother, starting from her side part and going all the way down. They are red and white and they are made into a little fishtail braid while the rest of CC's hair is left out. She has white eyeshadow and red glittery eyeliner to go with her cherry red lips. Her dress is quite short and fairy poofy. It explodes out from the tight waist, topped with a sparkling white translucent overlay that is longer than the skirt itself, going down in an inverted v. The skirt is covered in a rhinestone pattern of white cherries with leaves. The bodice is white with a similar pattern to the skirt, except the skirt is red with white rhinestones while the top has red rhinestones. Her earrings resemble her hat while her necklace is simply a white gold chain with a cherry pendant. She wears t-strap wedges that are also covered in red rhinestones which go well with her white stockings. She has on a small white gold watch with little rubies on it, which is her only accesory, if you don't count her white cuffed cherry gloves. Thronecoming CC's Thronecoming outfit doesn't really follow her normal themes. Like in the above Hat-Tastic Tea Party, her theme is cherries and cream. Her hair is done up in a braided bun, which is secured with a white scrunchie that looks liked it's been professionally piped on. A thick streak of red has been one-wash-dyed into her hair. She wears earrings that look like a dollop of cream with a cherry on top. Her necklace is composed of three entwined necklaces- one that resembles her scruchie, while the other two seem to be made of strung cherries. Her lips are deep crimson, while her eyeshadow is cherry red in a gradient to white, behind the mascara-enhanced already long eyelashes. CC wears a glittering red mermaid dress. The sweetheart neckline is lined with cherries and a belt made of cream dollops separates the bodice from the skirt. Peeking out from under the dress are a pair of high wedges. They are white, with a large cherry at the toe and lots of little cherries decorating them. She also carries a mask on a white stick. The mask would cover just around the eyes. It is white, the eyes and edges lined with cherries. The rest seems to be covered in white piping. A white piping bracelet winds itself several times around her left wrist. Wave 2 TBA Spring Unsprung TBA Enchanted Picnic TBA Sugar Coated TBA Fairest on Ice TBA Through the Woods TBA Way too Wonderland TBA Date Night CC gets all dressed up for date night, from her rose-headband to her white rhinestone studded toes. As previously mentioned, CC has on a headband of genuine white roses. Her hair is set in waves and keeps its natural blue, pink and white streaks. She wears charcoal and icy blue, almpst white eyeshadow and hot pink lipstick. She wears a thick-strapped dress with a white cardigan over it. The dress's top is absolutely coated with blue and pink sprinkles(non-edible, thankfully). The skirt is separated from the dress by a braided white belt. The skirt poofs out slightly and is a compilation of candy pink, royal blue and pitch black semi-transparent layers, creating an overall smoky violet sort of shade. The longest layers reach her knee but others are shorter. She has crossover strap white rhinstone stilettos with a little white rhinestone embellished bow in the centre of the cross between the straps. To finish the look, CC has on similar white bow earrings and a triple string necklace, one string beaded with pink, the next blue and the latter white, all held together by another white bow. Her three bracelets are basically smaller versions of the necklace, except with the colours in different places. I.e; black bow, blue, pink and white beads; blue bow, pink, black and white beads and finally, pink bow, blue, black and white beads. CC wears these all on her left wrist/arm. School Spirit Trivia *CC is somewhat based off her owner, Cookie. By somewhat, I mean that her entire personality is based off mine (aside from the throwing things) and her looks are a bit more Wonderlandian than mine. *CC's colour scheme is black, white, blue and pink. Like Cookie. *Charles's name is a reference to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, because he is a confectioner. *CC is of mixed heritage- Anna-Marie is quarter Enhench, quarter Littalian and half Wonderlandian. Charles is half Engrimsh and half Wonderlandian. *CC is the main character in the story CC's Tale- Story of a Roybel Theme Song Her theme song would be Wonderland by Taylor Swift because the tune changes very quick, as does CC's mood. Her backing tracks would be as follows: *Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift ft. the Civil Wars, or Back to December- Taylor Swift- Sad *Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day- Lonely *Hello Kitty- Avril Lavigne- Excited/Happy *World is Mine- Hatsune Miku- Normal *Girfriend- Avril Lavigne- For when she's feelin' awesome Quotes * * * Gallery TBA Category:Roybels Category:Characters Category:Females